universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Evox
- Virus Form= }} |alignment = Villain |age = N/A |species = Virus |status = Alive |weapons = Virus Staff |theme = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nz7wypHZoQ}} In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Redemption Arc *Injector Arc *Black Market Arc Friends and Enemies Family Members N/A Friends *World Destroyer *Lord Fuse *Blaze *Roxy *Scrozzle *Tronics *Skalamander *Hydro *Mandarin *Alberto *Vargoyle *Biowulf *Grid *Noodle Burger Boy (Still has hate for him) Enemies *Makoto Hinomoto *Jacob *Katsuki Bakugo *Rick Sanchez *Morty *Devon Daniels *Ravi Shaw *Zoey Reeves *The Grimm Slayer Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 14 (DLC), Calamity Trigger 15 (Debut), Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Virus *Ultimate Form: Glitching the System *Chain Attack: Virus Staff *Heart Heat Attack: Deadly Finger Guns *Grand Heat Attack: Endoskeleton Come Out *Enraged Taunt - Organic Purging *Disgusted Taunt - Genocide Believe *Black Execution - Drills and Wireshocks Hijack *Soul Exchange - Virus Uprising (Beast Unleashed) *Heat Driver - N/A *Timeline Alter - N/A Intro Dialogues Intro Evox: *Comes out of the Cyber Dimension and Summons his Staff* Vs. Devon Daniels Evox: I can’t believe they put you as Leader Devon: Everyone knows I am the best leader for a Ranger team Evox: Except your Dad Vs. Ravi Shaw Evox: You and Your Mother are useless against me Ravi: You take that back, Evox! Evox: I already did Vs. Zoey Reeves Evox: Roxy is a Better Yellow Ranger than you Zoey: She’s not even a Ranger! Evox: Did you forget about Tommy Oliver as a Evil Ranger Vs. Nate Silva Evox: What is the matter, Nate, You should be glad you created me Nate: I regret making you Evox: It looks like We need some Father and Son time Vs. Steel Evox: Hello there, Uncle... Steel: Uncle?! O-O Evox: ...You are dumb... Vs. Blaze Blaze: I have been Royal to you, Master Evox Evox: Let me Test out how strong you are Blaze: I will not be disappointed Vs. Roxy Roxy: Master Evox, I wish to kill Zoey Evox: don’t fail me, Roxy Roxy: Yes, Master Vs. Biowulf Biowulf: Thank you for showing me the dark side of those Humans Evox: With your EVO and my Virus Keys, We will succeed in our mission Biowulf: Indeed, My Lord Vs. Frost Evox: Worthless Failure! Frost: Hey, I am machine just like you... <:( Evox: You still have that human blood in you! Vs. Fink Evox: You will pay for ruining my Space plan Fink: What are you gonna about it, Father’s Boy >:3 Evox: I told Blaze and Roxy to steal the Glorb Tree for Scrozzle’s Megazord Vs. Robo Knight Evox: You will join my Virus Robo Knight: I already went Villain once and I am not doing it again Evox: Looks like I have to force you to Vs. Mileena Mileena: I hate Machines like you... Evox: Says The Daughter to Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn Mileena: Wait, What? <:I Vs. Killer Bug Killer Bug: You should go back to the Wild Evox: I will gladly to go to the Wild and destroy Killer Bug; Hell no! Vs. Coven Spartan Evox: Your Mother is a Whore Coven: Hey! Evox: It’s true Category:Characters Category:Virus Category:Villain Category:Machine Category:Cannon Character Category:Robot Category:Non-Human Category:Pure Evil Category:Cyber Dimension Category:The Evox Virus